bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fumeina
Fumeina (不明な lit. "Unknown") is a highly mysterious individual within all of PersonaSuperiorDeus' stories, and can be seen as the main antagonist. The last time that Fumeina appears is in the Turn Back The Pendulum arc of PersonaSuperiorDeus' and Koukishi's storyline, where Gai Nagareboshi and Kagirinai Nagareboshi put aside their differences once and for all and team up to destroy the enigmatic being of divine power. Appearance Fumeina's gender, like most details about it, is unknown. It wears armor which is of a purple, maroon, and blakc color. This armor has gray-plated, black shoulder pads and gauntlets, and a cross symbol directly in the middle of the chest. It wears a full-face black mask with a flowing purple "tail" behind it, and its eyes glow a piercing amber. Fumeina's hair reaches down to its ankles, and it is of a snowy-white color. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Fumeina is tremendously skilled in the art of Zanjutsu; being able to effortlessly overpower six opponents at once who were in their final states, all using its sealed blade. It has knowledge of nearly all Zanjutsu styles, and was able to utilize a combination of the Amajin (天陣 lit. "Deva Formation") and Kūjin (空陣 lit. "Shunya Formation") style against its opponents in the brief period of time it was shown fighting. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Fumeina has considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat; its style is erratic and improvised- as it switches from multiple methods of attack to defending instantanously. Fumeina also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when it attempted to use its Cero on Empio Mezzanote by attacking her from the air above her head, or when it jumped upwards with a Sonído in an attempt to catch Gai off guard during their battle. Incomprehensible Strength: Incomprehensible Endurance: Incomprehensible Speed: Cero: Fumeina has been shown shooting Cero from its fingers with extreme destructive power. Its Cero can be charged and fired exceedingly fast and is a white color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. It is shown able to fire it from either hand. Sonído Master: One of Fumeina's more noticeable traits is its tremendously skillful speed. It has demonstrated the ability to catch up with Gai after kicking him from a tower in a few moments. Fumeima moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that Gai found it hard to even discern its movements, moving great distances in an instant as if to displace itself, and able to push Gai to the point that even his Bankai-enhanced Kōshinho has difficulty keeping up. Otherworldly Spiritual Power: Fumeina has shown to have tremendous reiatsu. Haruko Kiseki commented that Fumeina's very presence is monstrously overwhelming. Even being within the vicinity of the being instills despair on those who can sense it. Ayano noted that the density of Fumeina's spiritual power was so vast that it could hardly be identified as reiatsu. The force of Fumeina's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring Gunha Teishin to his knees. Fumeina has shown that its reiatsu is powerful enough to nullify abilities, such as when it negated Gai's Shining Sword Breaker, a sure hit one-hit-kill technique. Genius Intelligence: Stats Zanpakutō Trivia *This character is not to be used in RPs, unless the other contributor wishes so. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character